Augmented reality or mixed reality devices, such as head-mounted display devices, may be used in a variety of real-world environments and contexts. Such devices provide a view of a physical environment that is augmented by holographic objects and/or other virtual reality information. These devices may receive for display holographic objects developed by known and unknown developers, as well as holographic objects published or distributed by known and unknown sources.
A holographic object displayed by a mixed reality device may alter a user's view of the physical environment. In some examples, one holographic object may also interact with another holographic object. A holographic object may also be displayed with varying levels of realism, such as varying levels of transparency/opacity, sharpness/blur, realistic versus fanciful behavior, etc. Depending upon a holographic object's level of realism and general appearance, displaying the holographic object may alter a user's perception of the physical environment and/or divert a user's attention away from certain aspects of the physical environment. Furthermore, depending upon the real-world environment and/or context in which the mixed reality device is being used, in some cases such altered perception and/or diverted attention may lessen a user's awareness of safety-related issues in the physical environment.